Two on Two
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Cell Seven is hot on the trail of the persons responsible for killing most of the Konoha Council. Little do they know that their past crimes will come back to haunt them. Inspired by the Resident Evil/Biohazard 5 cutscene of the same name. Cell 7 bashing.


**Two-on-Two**  
A Naruto One-Shot  
By Snafu the Great

Snafu's B.S. Disclaimer: Naruto is the brainchild of Masashi Kishimoto. This fanfic was inspired by the cut scene of the same name in Resident Evil/Biohazard 5 (the same one in which Wesker and Evil Jill hands Chris and Sheva's asses to them on a platter), and is (hopefully), the first based off of the RE5 cut scene. And I hope that it will not be the last. See my profile for my Two-on-Two Challenge. Originally, I had planned on writing this using Evangelion characters, but I like a challenge, hence the Naruto characters.

UPDATE: I uploaded the wrong copy. Here's the correct one.

_Five years had passed since Naruto Uzumaki had retrieved Saskue Uchiha from the Valley of the End. _

_Five years had passed since the Konoha Civilian Council had attempted to banish Naruto for performing his duty...and failed, thanks to the meddling of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and the interference of the Damiyo of Fire Country. _

_It was five years after the first Saskue Retrieval Mission, that Saskue Uchiha was spirited away from Konoha by several ninjas from the Sound Village. This time, Tsunade sent a three-man team to retrieve Saskue – Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kakashi Hakate._

_The mission to retrieve Saskue was a success, but at a terrible cost._

_The cost was the life of Naruto Uzumaki._

_Three months later, on October 10, the village of Konoha is attacked in a surprise raid during the Kyuubi Festival by the remnants of the renegade ninja organization Akatsuki. Despite being caught off-guard, the ninjas of Konoha manage to repel the attack, sending the council members to the council chambers for their safety. _

_However, the surprise attack itself was a decoy. Using the bodies of long-deceased Akatsuki members, revived by the Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Jutsu, the true targets was in fact, the Konoha Civilian Council, all of which have been slaughtered down to the last man. Among those killed were the Godaime's advisors, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, the warhawk Danzou Shimura, Konoha Mercantile Guild representative Asana Haruno, and Hyuuga clan head Hiashi Hyuuga. Even Danzou's ROOT ANBU were slaughtered down to the man, Sai being the sole survivor. The survivors of the carnage were the remaining Shinobi council members, Tsume Inuzuka, Shibi Aburame, Asuma Sarutobi Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, and Inochi Yamanaka._

_As the village proceeds to rebuild and recover, Tsunade sends Cell Seven - Jounin Kakashi Hatake and the two remaining Chuunin Saskue Uchiha and Sakura Haruno - on a mission to track down and eliminate the killers responsible for the murders of the Konoha Council. Within days, the trail led them to the ruins of Uzuagakure – the Village Hidden in the Swirling Tides. Underneath the ruins, was a hidden temple, empty, but soon, the three Konoha ninjas soon caught up with the killers. _  


* * *

  
It was the last place that anyone would expect to find underneath the ruins of Uzuagakure

A massive temple complex, long forgotten, carved out of stone, hidden underneath the ruins of the Village Hidden in The Swirling Tides. From the look of things, the place has been deserted since the First Great Shinobi War.

It has been a week since the attack on Konoha, a week since the massacre of the Konoha Civilian Council. The Akatsuki - thought to have been destroyed in the conclusion of Pein's Konoha invasion - had attacked the Leaf in a surprise attack, during the Kyuubi Festival. Among the casualties was Sakura's mother, Asana Haruno, the representative of the village's mercantile guild. Sakura had taken the fact that her mother was among those slain especially hard.

According to Tsunade, a squad of Akatsuki had invaded the Hokage Tower. Despite the shinobi council's best efforts, combined with that of the Toad Sage and the Slug Sage herself, the civilian side of the council was brutally slaughtered, the seals which kept the room from being accessed were broken, and the council slaughtered down to the last man, before the killers retreated back into the shadows.

Aside from the slaughter of the council, Hiashi Hyuuga was also one of the casualties, as were the Konoha Hyuuga Council. That and a sizable number of Konoha ANBU were also killed. Further reports showed that the ANBU killed were part of Danzou's private army, the ROOT, with Sai being the only survivor of the carnage.

Sakura had taken her mother's death especially hard. Asana Haruno was found with her insides on the outside, her face a mask of incredible pain. Whoever had killed her wanted her to suffer, along with the rest of the civilian council.

But there would be no time to grieve, as Tsunade had given Cell Seven a Class-A mission: hunt down and eliminate the murderer or murderers of the Konoha Civilian Council. Sakura jumped onto the assignment immediately, ready to avenge her mother's death. From the look of things, the culprits were heading for Wave Country.

That was five days ago.

Now, Cell Seven were inside the hidden temple complex underneath the Uzuagakure ruins, hot on the trail of the council's killers. However, they did not know that they were being watched.

Two people stood on an overhead balcony. The first was male, blond, with a wiry muscular frame, dressed in the standard uniform of a Konoha ANBU Black Ops operative - standard black ninja uniform, with black-and-gray body armor and metal arm guards. His face was concealed by a porcelain fox mask. The tattoo identifying him as an ANBU was absent. Two katana was strapped to his back.

The second was a female. Standing nearly six feet tall, with pale skin which would remind someone of Hinata's exotic complexion rather than Orochimaru's deathly pale complexion. She was also very curvaceous, her figure could give Tsunade a run for her money. She stood alongside the ANBU, as if she was queen of all she surveyed. Long red hair was tied up in a bun, with two braids poking out of the buns, the braids ending at the small of her back.

Rather than an ANBU uniform, the woman was dressed in a formal battle kimono, red in color, the sleeves long enough to conceal her hands, with a black obi around her waist, the sleeves long enough to conceal her arms. A pair of ninja sandals adorned her feet. Her beauty alone would have made even the great Pervy Sage fall to his knees and worship at her feet, were it not for the red eyes, similar to Kurenai Yuuhi's own, the slightly pointed ears, the sharpened fingernails, and the dark chakra that was felt only by her companion.

Her crimson eyes looked down on the three Konoha ninja with nothing but contempt as the ANBU spoke to her. "They're here," the ANBU said.

"That they are," the redhead replied. "I think it's time that we give the guests of honor a most warm welcome, don't you agree?"

The masked ANBU nodded before vanishing in a plume of flames. The redhead looked down where Cell Seven had just entered the main complex. "Yes...a warm welcome indeed," she mused as she went through several hand signs, of which she concluded with a clap.

"Summoning: Impure World Resurrection."

* * *

Deep inside the temple, inside an unknown room, two coffins rose from the ground.

Both of which held the mark of the Leaf.

* * *

  
Meanwhile, with Cell Seven...

"Never knew a place like this existed underneath the old Whirlpool ruins," Kakashi said as he led his two charges down a corridor. In one hand was a torch, having used a katon jutsu to light it, leading Sakura and Saskue down the corridor. "A temple, dedicated to the Order of Jashin."

"How do you know that?" Saskue asked.

Kakashi gestured to a symbol that was carved onto the pillars; a circle with an upside-down triangle inside. "The cult was pretty big in Madara's time. But it died out in the First Shinobi War. There's still some who worship the dark god. But the cult has been outlawed in nearly all of the shinobi villages."

"Can we just keep moving?" Sakura snapped. "I want the bastard who killed my mother."

Kakashi sighed. Sakura was especially close to her mother, and had taken the murder especially hard. Deep down, Kakashi had hoped that she would not turn into a female Saskue, obsessing over avenging the murder of her mother.

After a moment, Saskue spoke. "This is too easy. This place should have Akatsuki guards all over, if this was one of their outposts."

"Always remember that as a shinobi, half of everything is luck," Kakashi replied as they reached a set of stone doors.

"And the other half?" Saskue asked.

"Fate," Kakashi replied, just as Sakura pushed open the doors, revealing the temple's main sanctuary. Another thing about Sakura Haruno was that she had been studying Tsunade's scrolls on Super Strength for the past three months since Naruto's death. Unknown to Tsunade was that Sakura had used her mother's influence to bribe a Konoha ANBU to break into the Hokage's office and steal the scrolls from under Tsunade's nose.

In retaliation for that stunt, Tsunade had proclaimed Ino Yamanaka as her apprentice for sage training when the civilian council decided to let Sakura off scot-free for the theft.

The sanctuary area was twice as big as the council chambers back in Konoha, complete with a second-floor balcony spanning the entire area, supported by massive stone columns, each one containing a lit torch. At the far end of the sanctuary was a set of stairs, snaking down on either side.

And from the looks of things, Cell Seven saw that they were not the only persons in the room. Two people stood at the base of the stairs, his back turned away from the three Konoha ninja.

Almost immediately, Saskue and Sakura reached for their weapons, but Kakashi stopped them. "Wait," he warned as he lifted his hitai-ate, exposing his Sharingan Eye. "The reports said that it was two people who had killed off the council. There could be more."

"Meaning that it could be a trap," Sakura said.

"Hn," Saskue grunted.

It was when the two ninja turned around, that Kakashi Hatake received the shock of his life. Kakashi's kunai clattered to the ground as he stared into the face of his two former teammates.

Rin and Obito Uchiha.

"No...no...it can't be..." Kakashi muttered, eyes wide.

"But it is," Rin deadpanned.

Saskue recognized Obito from family pictures. Prior to the slaughter of the Uchiha clan, he was seen as a hero among the Uchiha family, Saskue included for his actions during the Third Shinobi War.

"Sensei would be disappointed in you, Kakashi," Rin said as she and Obito took a step forward.

"This isn't happening!" Kakashi lamented. "You're dead! Both of you are dead!"

"No way..." Sakura muttered. "Someone used the same jutsu as Orochimaru to revive sensei's teammates? How? The snake and Kabuto are dead!"

"You have betrayed Minato-sensei, and have betrayed the teachings of your father," Obito accused. "Remember what you have told us: 'Those who break the rules are trash, while those who abandon their friends are worse than trash?' You could have saved me from that rock slide, Kakashi! You could have saved Rin instead of completing your mission!"

"No..." Kakashi whispered, the tomoes in his Sharingan spinning wildly. He then charged forward, Chidori in both his hands. "NO!"

Rin and Obito simply stood there as as the jutsu obliterated them both, reducing their bodies to dust.

Kakashi held his pose, breathing hard, the tomoes slowing down until they came to a stop. He looked down at the pile of dust that was formerly his teammates. Sakura and Saskue both had worried expressions on their faces. Whoever they were dealing with knew that Kakashi's teammates was a sore point with him and had fully exploited it to their advantage.

The last thing that Sakura and Saskue needed was their sensei a nervous wreck.

Then came the wave of pure killer intent. It was more than enough to shake Kakashi out of his funk, as he had a mission to complete.

Cell Seven immediately went back into battle formation, kunais drawn.

"Just like a coward," Saskue sneered. "You think a little killer intent scares me?" he said, his voice carrying through the chamber. Come out and face me, and I'll show you how an Uchiha Elite fight."

From the second floor balcony, the ANBU had been watching them from the shadows and had heard Saskue's remark. 'Is that so? Then let's see if you can back that claim up.'

"This is not a game, Saskue," Kakashi snapped. "Whoever did this..."

Kakashi was cut off just as the ANBU made his presence known, somersaulting from the second floor balcony, and landing right in the middle of Cell Seven.

Before Kakashi and the two chuunin could do anything, the ANBU was upon them. The ANBU struck Kakashi twice with rapid punches to the face, then spun around and did the same to Saskue and Sakura. Saskue countered with a punch of his own, but missed as the ANBU ducked under the blow and elbowed Kakashi in the torso, causing the older man to stumble back.

Sakura moved in, fist cocked back, ready to use her own super strength to knock the ANBU's head off his shoulders. However, the ANBU was one step ahead of her, and showed it by punching the pinkette smack in the nose, breaking the cartilage.

Turning his attention to the last Uchiha, the ANBU resumed his assault. The taijitsu that the ANBU had used was an unorthodox style, and as Cell Seven had found out the hard way, it was indeed a formidable style. Kakashi had recovered from the blow and had pulled out a kunai. However, the ANBU stopped punching and kicking Saskue to focus on Kakashi.

As Kakashi lunged forward with the kunai, the ANBU kicked it out of his hand, spun and planted his other foot into his chest, knocking him into a pillar, leaving Sakura and Saskue to fight their mystery opponent alone.

Sakura and Saskue double-teamed the ANBU, who simply dodged and swatted away their attacks, before counterattacking. Sakura tried to punch his head off once again, only to have the ANBU counter by punching Sakura's fist, showing the kunoichi that he wasn't the only one with super strength training. As Sakura held her bruised hand, the ANBU turned back to Saskue. Two punches to the torso, followed by a quick uppercut and a elbow to the face. The combo was finished with a boot-to-da-head, sending Saskue to the floor.

In desperation, Kakashi and Sakura unloaded their volley of kunai and shuriken at the ANBU. Saskue soon joined in. The ANBU simply responded by somersaulting into the air, releasing two scrolls, which unfurled in mid-flight.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he had a pretty good guess as to what was going to happen next. "Cover! Take cover!"

The three Konoha ninjas ducked behind several pillars just as the scrolls activated, releasing a volley of chakra-powered kunai, senbon needles, and shuriken that were sent flying in their direction from the scrolls, the **THUNK-THUNK-THUNK** of the throwing weapons impacting against the stone columns.

Once the volley was over, the trio peeked out from behind their hiding places. The ANBU was still there, waiting for their next move.

'We can't attack him head on,' Kakashi thought. "It's as if he knows our every move before we can execute it. Just who the hell is this ninja? He can't be one of our own.'

"Who the hell is this guy, sensei?" Saskue demanded.

"I don't know," Kakashi replied. "He's tough, I'll give him that much."

"We can't lay a hit on him, sensei," Sakura pointed out. "How can we defeat him?"

"There's always a way to best your opponent," Kakashi said as he raised his hitai-ate, exposing his Sharingan. "Listen. There's three of us against one ninja. He caught us off guard, but not this time. The kid gloves come off."

The gray-haired jounin stepped out from behind the pillar, as did Saskue and Sakura. The ANBU simply stood there, killer intent radiating off of him, prepared for anything Cell Seven throw at him.

"You caught us off-guard, I'll admit," Kakashi said as Saskue retrieved another kunai. "But you will have to answer for your crimes against the Leaf."

The ANBU remained silent.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi shouted. "Why did you attack the civilian council?"

"Hmph. You haven't changed."

The voice did not come from the ANBU. It was that of a woman, and it echoed throughout the massive room.

Kakashi, Sakura and Saskue turned to the source of the voice. It was the woman who had saw the trio enter the temple minutes earlier alongside the ANBU.

The woman began to descend down the stairs. "Kakashi Hakate, son of the 'White Fang,' Sakumo Hatake, former pupil of the 'Yellow Flash,' Minato Namikaze. Still relying on someone else's power, rather than his own." Her gaze turned onto his two charges. "And I see you had brought the fangirl and the last of that pathetic Uchiha clan with you."

Kakashi knew that the woman was talking about the Sharingan, a memento from Obito. "Who...who are you?" the copy ninja asked.

"You don't remember me?" The woman replied, obviously insulted. "We met before, during my last visit to your little village. Maybe this will jog your memory as to who I am."

As soon as she said this, nine tails emerged from her backside.

Nine fox tails, lazily snaking around the woman's body, radiating power as if they each had a life of their own.

"I am the most powerful of the tailed beasts," the woman said. "Kyuubi no Kitsune, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox."

Kakashi blinked, as did Saskue. The most powerful of the tailed beasts was a woman?

Kyuubi snorted. "Typical sexist behavior from you men. You assumed that the most powerful of the beasts was a man," she said as she reached the bottom of the stairs, standing behind the masked ANBU. "Oh well. I thought that Cell Seven would be happy to see us, kit," she said, addressing the masked ANBU. "One happy family reunion."

Kakashi was puzzled. "Us...?"

Kyuubi's slender hand reached out and undid the string which held her cohort's mask in place. "So slow to catch on," she said in a sing-song voice as she willed her tails away.

The fox mask fell to the floor, shattering on impact, revealing to Kakashi and his subordinates someone they thought was dead.

Someone they thought to have been killed by their own hands.

The whisker-like marks on his cheeks. The spiky blond hair. The ice-cold blue eyes which looked down on his traitorous teammates as he remembered what he had witnessed three months ago. He was the spitting image of Minato Namikaze, even at seventeen, but he was anything but.

He was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.  


* * *

  
[Flashback]

Valley of the End – three months earlier...

_"CHIDORI!"_

_Naruto's eyes widened in shock and disbelief as he felt the assassination jutsu tear through his lung. Saskue – despite being bruised from his beatdown, smirked._

_The blonde jinchuuriki turned his head, his eyes widening in disbelief as he stared into the face of Kakashi Hatake, the look of betrayal evident in his eyes. Nearby, Sakura Haruno – thought to have been knocked unconscious earlier in the match by the Sound Ninja – hopped back to her feet to support Saskue, as he was in no shape following Naruto beating him down._

_"It ends here, Demon," Kakashi said as he removed his hand from Naruto's chest. _

_"Surprised, dobe?" Saskue taunted as Naruto stumbled backwards, one hand trying to stop the mortal wound from bleeding, but to no avail. "The civilian council, along with that warhawk, Lord Hyuuga, and those two chief advisors paid us a hefty sum to have you killed. The supposed Sound Ninja that had taken me away were part of Danzou's ROOT ANBU. You were set up by the council and by us. See if you can survive this, loser."_

_"Take comfort that your name will be on the memorial stone...that is if the council will allow that for you," Kakashi said._

_Sakura handed over Saskue to Kakashi and delivered the coup de grace. "So just lie down and die like the demon you are!" she shouted, punching Naruto as hard as she could, sending Naruto flying into the base of the the statue of Madara Uchiha. Naruto impacted against the base hard, leaving a bloodstained crack from the impact before falling to the ground. _

_Kakashi and the two chuunin watched as Naruto's body twitched for several moments before lying still, the pool of blood slowly expanding from his body._

_"Is he dead?" Sakura asked._

_Saskue limped over to the teammate they had just killed. Pulling out a kunai from his pouch, he crouched down and stabbed Naruto in the heart, causing a small geyser of blood to erupt from the wound, before twisting the kunai. "If he isn't he is now," he said. Turning to the body of his former teammate, he left with a parting shot. "You defeated me at the base of my ancestor's statue. Consider us even, dobe."_

_After the traitorous Cell Seven left the scene, with Saskue leaning on Kakashi, the real Naruto emerged from the shadows, along with Kyuubi. The former jinchuuriki and the redheaded fox woman looked at the body of the false Naruto on the ground. The blond ninja was dressed in an all-black version of his normal uniform, rather than his usual 'kill me orange,' complete with a chuunin vest to replace the jacket, black rather than the standard green._

_"Looks like you called it right, kit," Kyuubi mused as the blood clone – enforced by her chakra – dispersed. _

_Naruto sighed. "I was hoping that this wasn't true. Now I see who I can trust. It's sure as hell not those three. And the civilian council is involved, not to mention Danzou, those two advisors and Hinata's dad..."_

_"You think they would recognize a blood clone So what now?" Kyuubi asked._

_"We wait," Naruto replied as he performed several hand seals, casting a henge upon himself, taking on the appearance of the dead ANBU, as Kyuubi did the same. "I've sent a shadow clone back to Konoha. Granny's been informed, as well as Pervy Sage about these change in events, as well as Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru and the shinobi council. If what that ANBU told us was right, then most of the Konoha Council and several high-ranking council members are responsible. We'll wait, then we'll make our move at the Kyuubi Festival."_

_Kyuubi had a pretty good idea as to what Naruto was planning. "You're going to attack the council during the festival?" When Naruto nodded, Kyuubi smiled, showing off the elongated canines in her mouth. "I like the way you think, kit. Have I ever said that?"_

[End Flashback]

* * *

"Naruto..." Kakashi whispered, shocked to see that the person that he and the others had killed was indeed alive. Even more worse was the fact that Naruto wasn't the Kyuubi reborn, since the fox was standing beside him.

It also meant that Naruto was out for their blood for their treachery.

"Dobe..." Saskue muttered, also in shock to see that Naruto was alive and well.

"The one and only," Naruto said, casting off the ANBU uniform, revealing his black ninja uniform, the same one he wore as he witnessed the battle at the Valley of The End.

"That...that's impossible!" Sakura shouted. "Kakashi-sensei shoved a Chidori in your chest! We killed you!"

"Blood clone," Kakashi muttered. "Enforced by the fox's chakra. The Naruto we killed at the Valley was a fake."

Kyuubi grinned. "Looks like the scarecrow is not as dumb as he looks. Then again, he did try and kill his former sensei's son."

"Son?" Saskue repeated. "The dobe is an orphan."

"I'm no ordinary orphan, Uchiha," Naruto replied. "You three tried to kill the son of the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze. And seeing as how I am not the fox reborn, you three had tried to murder the son of the village hero. Which makes the three of you even lower than trash. You're scum. But don't worry, that problem will soon be rectified. Granny's orders."

Kakashi's eyes widened. "She knew all this time?"

"Of course," Kyuubi snorted. She may be the 'Legendary Sucker,' but she is no fool. She also knew that the Konoha Civilian Council, along with the warhawk, the two advisors and the Hyuuga clan head paid you three a lot of money to set the kit up. You should have seen their faces when the kit and I killed them all..."

* * *

[Flashback]

_Konoha Council Chambers, the day of the attack..._

_The attack had came without warning. Like a selective plague, the remnants of the Akatsuki swept across the town, decimating key civilians and ANBU ninja. The Hyuuga Clan Council was among the casualties. As the civilians rushed to the shelters, the council members - both ninja and shinobi clan heads - took refuge in the council chambers. Tsunade and Jiraya were among the council members, patiently waiting for the trap to be sprung. _

_Outside, the battle raged as Konoha's finest waged a desperate battle for the village. _

_The elder warhawk, Danzou Shimura, noticed that something was off as he noticed two ANBU place seals on the windows and doors, effectively sealing them inside the chambers. He also noticed that some of the the clan heads - Tsume Inuzuka, Chouza Akamichi, Shikaku Nara, Inochi Yamanaka, Asuma Sarutobi, and Shibi Aburame - were standing with the Slug and Toad Sages._

_Hiashi Hyuuga also noticed the two ANBU sealing off the room. Activating his Bykaugan, he scanned the closest ANBU which has gotten through sealing the doors. The Hyuuga Clan head was surprised to see that the ANBU was under a henge. But he was even more surprised as to the identity of the person. A person that was thought to have been dead._

_"IT'S THE DE..."_

_That was all Hiashi managed to say before choking to death on his own blood, the end result of a thrown kunai being lodged in his throat. Hiashi twitched violently for several moments before finally lying still. _

_Silence reigned for a moment, the sounds of the battle for Konoha raged outside. Then..._

_"My God..." Asana Haruno whispered. "He killed Lord Hyuuga..."_

_"Tsunade, what is the meaning of this?" Koharu demanded. "This is cold-blooded murder! That ANBU has killed Lord Hyuuga!"_

_"Don't feel bad," Shikaku Nara deadpanned. "All of you will be joining him very soon in death. Never really did liked the bastard, anyway. Revenge is a very troublesome business, but in this case, I'll condone it."_

_"Revenge?" Homura parroted. "This is treason!"_

_"Something which you, and the civilian council are very good at," Tsunade replied, just as the two ANBU removed their masks, the first being a redheaded woman with green eyes. _

_The second was someone that Danzou, the two advisors and the traitorous civilian council was not expecting to see._

_"It...it's the Kyuubi brat!" Koharu gasped upon seeing Naruto's face. _

_"Impossible!" Asana shouted. "He should be dead! The demon lives!"_

_Realization then came across Danzou's face. "The attack...a diversion..." He turned to Tsunade. "It was you..."_

_"You set us up!" Koharu shouted. "You can't get away with this!"_

_Tsunade's face was grim. "I just did. How do you like my work? Not bad for a drunk, eh, Danzou? it is apparent that the civilian council forgets who has the power here. It is time for all of you to remember, as you take it to your graves."_

_"Lady Tsunade, please!" Homura pleaded, knowing full well that their scheme to eliminate the jinchuuriki was exposed._

_Tsunade ignored them as she continued to speak. "Since this is a SS-level secret, I might as well tell all of you, since none of you will live to see the end of this day. Naruto is not the Kyuubi reborn, but rather the son of the village hero, Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and former Whirlpool kunoichi Kushinna Uzumaki. He sealed the fox inside his own son, which he offered up as a jinchuuriki. Minato's request was for Naruto to be seen as a hero. Instead, thanks to Danzou and Asana, you civilians treated him like the village pariah. Even more worse, you conspired to kill him! No more. It's time for you to pay for your treachery." _

_"No!" Koharu shouted._

_Tsunade then passed judgment "For the crimes of treason against the Leaf, as well as conspiring to murder and the attempted murder of the Yondaime's legacy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, I hereby sentence Danzou Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and the Konoha Civilian Council to death, effective immediately."_

_Turning to both the son of the Yellow Flash and the humanized Nine-Tails, Tsunade said only three words. "Kill them all."_

_Danzou in the meantime, had summoned the nine ROOT ANBU that were hidden in the room. "Kill him!" he ordered, pointing at Naruto and Tsunade. "Kill them both!"_

_But before the ROOT could do as their leader wished, Naruto's companion stepped forward. Her eyes glowed a demonic red as nine fox tails appeared from her backside and caught the nine ROOT by the throat, causing the civilian council to back away in horror. The sound of nine necks snapping at the same time echoed throughout the chambers as the civilian council watched in terror, realizing that there was no escape, for they were locked in the chambers with the Kyuubi no Kitsune. _

_"For the record," Kyuubi deadpanned as she dropped the dead ROOT to the ground, "the kit is not the demon. I am. You got the jailer mixed up with the prisoner. Typical bigotry from you humans."_

_"You tried to kill me for something that was not in my control," Naruto deadpanned as he picked up a pair of katana from a dead ROOT ANBU. "I'm here to return the favor."_

_It was more than justice. It was more than just a bloodbath. It was personal. Naruto and the Nine-Tails slaughtered the civilian council first as Tsunade, Jiraya and the shinobi council watched without emotion, leaving Asana Haruno, Danzou Shimura, and the two advisors for last._

_Koharu and Homura were the first of the four to die by Naruto's hand, their hearts brutally slashed in two by Naruto's swords. As Sarutobi's former teammates died painfully, Asana, in the meantime, was begging for her life. _

_"Please...don't kill me...spare me!" the Haruno matriarch pleaded as she backed away from the slowly advancing Naruto. She soon found herself trapped against the wall. "I'll pay you anything, do you hear me? ANYTHING!"_

_"You were one of many who made my life a living hell," Naruto snarled. "You tried to have me banished for bringing the Uchiha back the first time. When that failed, you conspired with the Hyuuga clan chief, Danzou and the two advisors, and the rest of the civilian council to have me killed. Even worse, you paid off my teammates to try and kill me, and you have the gall to beg for your life?" Pulling out a Hirashin kunai from his back, he prepared to end Asana's life. "You can keep your blood money to pay the Shinigami on your way to Hell!"_

_Naruto shoved the kunai blade-first into her stomach, Asana's screams echoing throughout the chambers. Then Naruto violently slid the weapon across, spilling out her intestines to the floor. As the last of her life ebbed away, she heard Naruto say, "Don't worry. Your daughter will be joining you soon."_

_"Sa...Sa...ku...ra..." was all that Asana managed to say before falling over._

_Naruto twirled the bloodied kunai in one hand as he approached Danzou. The one-armed warhawk ripped off the bandages covering his eye..._

_...only to scream in pain from a thrown senbon needle, courtesy of Tsunade, which landed in his implanted Sharingan eye. Several more senbon needles struck Danzou's remaining arm, each one impaling a hidden Sharingan eye on his arm. _

_Naruto advanced on Danzou, forming a Rasengan in one hand, before combining it with his wind affinity, causing it to take the form of a fuuma shuriken. "You tried to make me into a mindless weapon," he seethed. "When that failed, you tried to kill me. You killed my mother, Shimura. Oh, yes, I know that you had her killed, and that she did not die in childbirth. So I developed this jutsu just for you. You're familiar with the Rasengan, the technique of my father, the Yondaime. By combining it with my wind affinity, I created the Rasenshuriken, designed to interact with the targets on a cellular level. You have the honor of being the first person that I use it on."_

_Danzou was holding his bloodied eye with his remaining hand. "Please...Namikaze...spare me...what I have done...was for the best of Konoha..."_

_"And you will give me anything I want, right?" Naruto said, his voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"YES! ANYTHING!" the doomed warhawk shouted. _

_Naruto's response was to hurl the Rasenshuriken at Danzou. The technique performed as it was advertised, slicing the ROOT Commander in two. _

_"I want my mom back, you son-of-a-bitch," Naruto snarled as Danzou died._

_Chouza Akamichi was visibly green after seeing Naruto and the Kyuubi execute the council. "I don't think that I will be eating anytime soon," he said. _

_Inochi Yamanaka nodded as well. "I second that," he said, thankful that he sided with the shinobi council. _

_After all, the majority of the shinobi clans knew about the circumstances regarding Naruto and the Kyuubi, that he was the (former) jailer of the Nine -Tails, and the new revelations regarding the circumstances of the Nine-Tails attacking Konoha. But it was Danzou and the two advisors who had stomped over Minato's final wishes of seeing his son as a hero._

_Inochi was also thankful that his daughter had gotten over his infatuation with the traitorous Uchiha._

_"Always thought that Minato's son could never hold a grudge," Shibi Aburame said. "Looks like I was wrong. Not that I blame him."_

_Tsume Inuzuka spat on the remains of Danzou. "Bastard. He deserved to die. What about Cell Seven?"_

_Tsunade retrieved a scroll and handed it Naruto. "Here. Your orders. Consider this your first SS-ranked mission. For crimes against the Leaf, you are to terminate Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Saskue Uchiha...with extreme prejudice."_

_Naruto accepted the scroll and bowed, while Kyuubi inclined her head. "Thanks, Granny."_

_"Best get a move on, kid," Jiraya said. "Tsunade and I got everything covered here." _

_Both Naruto and Kyuubi vanished in a burst of flames._

[End Flashback]

* * *

"Tsunade has been onto the council and the three of you since day one," Naruto continued. "As was I, since the first retrieval mission. I had my suspicions, which is why I had an insurance policy. I freed the Kyuubi from her seal in exchange for her to teach me, something you have failed to do, Hatake. The attack on the village was just a feint. Orochimaru isn't the only person who could raise the dead, as the vixen here can also do the same. Kyuubi and I have taken care of one problem. Now...only you three remain."

Kyuubi then passed judgment on Cell Seven. "You three have been found guilty of treason against the Leaf, conspiracy to commit murder and the attempted murder of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. By order of the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju, and the Konoha Shinobi Council; Kakashi Hatake, Sakura Haruno and Saskue Uchiha, your sentence is death." She grinned evilly. "This...is your execution."

Sakura was silent, slowly digesting what was revealed to her. Gloved hands balled into fists as the tears flowed down her face, her head bowed, her body shaking with uncontrollable rage. Tsunade had ordered the deaths of not only her mother, but the entire civilian council. And it was Naruto himself that had killed her mother.

Then Sakura charged at Naruto, ready to take his head off. "YOU MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!"

'Predictable,' Naruto thought as he pulled out a kunai.

Kakashi recognized the weapon immediately. The weapon that Naruto had was the signature weapon of Minato Namikaze.

The Hirashin kunai.

"Sakura, stop!" Kakashi shouted.

Too late. Naruto flung the kunai, which Sakura had sidestepped.

All that Kakashi and Saskue saw was a flash of yellow light, followed by Naruto catching the kunai, while Sakura stumbled to a stop several steps behind him.

Kakashi and Saskue watched in horror as Sakura turned around, a thin red line appearing across her throat. Seconds later, blood began to spray from the injury. The pinkette tried in vain to stop the flow of blood, but it was too late. She fell to her knees and collapsed onto the ground.

Without turning around, Naruto addressed Sakura. "Tell your mother I said hello, Haruno."

Seeing that both Kakashi and Saskue were stunned to see the son of Minato Namikaze so ruthlessly slaughter their teammate, Kyuubi took this time to strike. Leaping over Naruto, she tucked her body into a tight ball and encased it with both positive and negative chakra, before launching herself at breakneck speed towards the two remaining Konoha ninjas.

The Tailed Beast Ball is considered the ultimate attack used by any of the tailed beasts. Kyuubi, inspire by Naruto, took the technique and revamped it for her human form. The Revised Tail Beast Ball served as an offensive technique, while the chakra protected its user from offensive attacks.

Kakashi shoved Saskue out of the way, just as the Tail Beast Ball smashed into his chest, propelling both himself and Kyuubi into the air. The she-demon then flipped out of the technique, the chakra dispersing, and kicked Kakashi back to the ground, flipping off his body.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!" Saskue shouted, activating his Sharingan and unleashing a ball of flames from his mouth, aimed at Kyuubi. Suffice to say, he was more than shocked to see that eventhough the attack was dead-on, it did nothing against her. Not even her clothes or hair was singed from the attack.

"You fool!" Kyuubi shouted. "Fire does not harm me...but it definitely can harm you!"

In midair, Kyuubi performed several one-handed seals, faster than what the Sharingan could track. "Fire Release: Nine-Tailed Fire Stream!" she shouted before belching a torrent of flame from her gullet. Hotter than the Uchiha Clan's signature technique, the stream of fire sailed towards Saskue with blinding speed.

In desperation, Saskue performed a substitution, using Sakura's body. As Saskue watched, Sakura's body was incinerated, leaving nothing but ash, the metal of her hitai-ate fused to the ground. Even Kakashi felt the heat of the flames as he fought Naruto and a second clone. If you would have talked to Kakashi Hatake several years ago, he would have told you that Naruto Uzumaki would amount to nothing, that his dream of being Hokage was nothing but a pipe dream.

Now, he was eating those words as he was forced to defend himself against Naruto's aggressive attacks. Armed with the bloodied ninjato used to exterminate the council, Naruto kept up the offensive, using a combination of swordplay and taijitsu, not giving Kakashi an advantage as he deflected and parried the attacks with a pair of kunai.

"Stand still and let me kill you, sensei," Naruto sniped, pronouncing Kakashi's title with sarcasm. "Or better yet, commit suicide and save me the trouble."

"You underestimate me, Demon," Kakashi replied as he disarmed Naruto of his ninjato, forcing him to resort to his own pair of kunai. Kakashi saw that rather than the stainless steel kunai that the Konoha shinobi used, Naruto's kunai were tactical black, forged from carbon steel and just as deadly as the Hirashin kunai.

"Even after all this time, you see the fox before your eyes and you still call me a demon?" Naruto shot back as they locked up weapons Samurai Showdown-style. "Then you are a fool, Hatake. What my father saw in you as a student I will never know. Either way, you will not return to Konoha as a hero."

"You are not the son of the Yondaime!" Kakashi snarled as he disarmed Naruto, the two kunai falling to the floor, which was followed by a headbutt to Naruto's skull.

As Naruto reeled back, Kakashi charged, Chidori in hand, aiming for Naruto's heart...

...only to see a yellow flash and feel Naruto's elbow smash into his side with brutal force, sending Kakashi reeling to the ground, the Chidori having dispersed.

'A Hirashin? How?' Kakashi wondered.

It was then Kakashi saw the black kunai that Naruto had been forced to drop. As with the Hirashin kunai, the black kunai also had the Hirashin seals on them. Only difference was that they were etched onto the blade, rather than on the handle. The seals glowed with a red light before fading to black.

"You forget who you're dealing with," Naruto said as he formed two Rasenshuriken in each hand. "Konoha calls me the most unpredictable ninja, and I live up to that title."

He flung the Rasenshuriken at Kakashi, who narrowly avoided being eviscerated by the deadly jutsu.

While Naruto and Kakashi fought, Saskue Uchiha had his hands full with the Nine-Tails. He had tried to activate his Cursed Seal, but that was quickly nullified by the Nine-Tails, forcing him to fight with just his wits and his Sharingan.

"After all I heard about the illustrious Uchiha clan, I am very disappointed," Kyuubi said. "You use your Sharingan as a crutch, stealing other people's techniques with a mere glance."

"You haven't seen nothing yet," Saskue snarled as he activated the Magenkyou Sharingan. In the three months since Naruto's 'death,' Saskue had made himself another friend – a low-ranking ANBU member who also despised Naruto and saw the Uchiha as a friend. It was only shortly before the Kyuubi Festival that Saskue had killed him and have obtained the 'Eyes of the Betrayer,' the Magenkyou.

The Ino-Shika-Cho trio, consisting of Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka and Chouji Akamichi, were the sole witnesses of the murder. Despite their testimony, Saskue was cleared of all charges, thanks to the meddling of the civilian council and Danzou Shimura.

Expecting to pull the she-demon into Tsyukomi, he was surprised to see that his attempt has all but failed.

"Nice try, Uchiha," Kyuubi sniped, "but your weak genjutsu has no effect on me. Madara Uchiha was far better at casting genjutsu, since it was he that tricked me into attacking Konoha. Too bad he was not as immortal as he fancied himself to be, since I was the one who took his head."

"You talk too much!" Saskue shouted as he prepared for the Magenkyou's ultimate attack. "Now DIE! AMATERASU!"

Kyuubi smirked as the last Uchiha unleashed the Magenkyou's ultimate attack.

Saskue watched as the black flames engulfed Kyuubi. He thought he had won the battle, despite the pain in his eyes, and turned to assist Kakashi with Naruto when Kyuubi appeared from behind him.

"Child's play," Kyuubi sneered, her eyes glowing, tails surrounding her.

Saskue spun around, just as one of Kyuubi's tails lashed out, wrapping itself around Saskue's neck and lifting him effortlessly into the air.

"I'm not going to kill you just yet, Uchiha," Kyuubi snarled. "I won't give you the pleasure of a quick death."

Kyuubi then slammed Saskue into the ground, causing the emo avenger to bounce from the pavement, right before kicking him back to Kakashi, who had just been sledgehammered back by a Rasengan to the chest, the jounin vest absorbing most of the impact.

"Playtime is over," Kyuubi drawled as Naruto returned to her side. "It's time to end this once and for all. I think two-on-two are fair odds. Right, kit?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I like those odds," he replied as he brandished two Hirashin kunai. "Sakura is waiting for the both of you in the pits of hell. And we will send you there."

Snafu's Notes: And that's it for Two on Two. Hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you can accept my challenge. I also added references from Goldeneye and The Princess Bride, in case you didn't notice. In an interesting side note, I modeled Naruto's black kunai after the same ones Jason Statham uses in The Expendables. Depending on how I feel, I may do a part two in which Kakashi and Saskue are killed after a prolonged battle.


End file.
